Labirynt
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Ścieżki życia krzyżują się, rozwidlają, nie raz prowadzą do ślepych zaułków. Ale trzeba wierzyć, że gdzieś tam jest wyjście. Koniec, który nie prowadzi do śmierci, a do światła.
1. W cieniu błyskawicy

Niegdyś wierzono, że błyskawice są oznaką gniewu bogów. Później okazało się, że nie są niczym więcej, jak wyładowaniami elektrycznymi powstałymi podczas burz. Nie było w nich niczego niezwykłego ani niepojętego. Następna część świata, która została pozbawiona znamion mistycyzmu i brutalnie sprowadzona na ziemię. Barwne zygzaki, co rusz przecinające niebo miały w sobie jednak coś magicznego, coś, czego nie mogła wyjaśnić. Gniew bogów, pomyślała rozgoryczona przyglądając się następnym kształtom biegnącym pomiędzy chmurami, nadając im brunatnego odcienia przytłumionego purpurą i granatem. Patrząc na świat w jakim przyszło jej żyć nie dziwiła się, że można je było podziwiać tu niemal codziennie. Czy każda błyskawica odpowiadała jednemu zaprzepaszczonemu życiu? Przesunęła dłonią po mahoniowym parapecie. Nie pozostało jej już zbyt wiele okazji by podziwiać tę nieokiełznaną siłę natury.

- Nie spodziewałem się znaleźć cię w tak melancholijnym nastroju.

Kobieca postać dobrze widoczna na tle co rusz rozświetlonego okna nawet nie drgnęła.

- Nie wiedziałam, że podziwianie jednego z cudów tej krainy jest oznaką nostalgii, Raikage- sama.

Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna pogładził się po krótkiej jasnej bródce.

- Cód? Ja zawsze uważałem je za upierdliwość, zwłaszcza w nocy, gdy chcę się wyspać. I nie wmawiaj mi, że jesteś w dobrym nastroju. Wtedy nigdy nie przejmujesz się formalnościami.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie głuchy grzmot roztaczający się nad Kumogakure. W chwili, w której podszedł do okna na dachu zaczęły leniwie tańczyć pierwsze krople deszczu, które z każdą chwilą potęgowały swą siłę. W obszernym, eleganckim gabinecie przez dłuższy czas nie było słychać niczego prócz miarowego bębnienia.

- Wiesz, że możesz zostać. Mój brat będzie wniebowzięty. Gdzie znajdzie kogoś innego, kto pomoże mu układać te niedorzeczne rymy?

- Czyżbyś teraz to ty zaczynał robić się sentymentalny, A?

Mężczyzna popatrzył na oczy nieznacznie zwrócone w jego stronę, z pod wachlarza długich, czarnych rzęs. Oczy niebieskie, niczym błękit nieba, które od wielu lat przypominały jednak nie lazur słonecznego dnia, a grafit, tuż przed zmierzchem.

- Od razu sentymentalny - prychnął. - Hiruzen znów przyśle nam jakiegoś starego pryka, któremu pół dnia zajmie wchodzenie po schodach do swego własnego gabinetu.

- Tak, a gdzie byłaby zabawa, gdybyś przeniósł go na parter?

- Właśnie dlatego powinnaś zostać.

- Widziałeś kiedyś górę Hokage? - kobieta niespodziewanie zmieniła temat.

A wzruszył ramionami.

- Góra jak góra, jakbyś nie zauważyła mamy ich tutaj aż nadto. Wyżłobienie w nich podobizn starców jakoś do mnie nie przemawia.

- Monument widać z każdego miejsca w wiosce. Roztacza się nad nią niemal na modłę nieba. Większość mieszkańców wcale go nie zauważa. Jest dla nich niewidoczny niczym powietrze, którym oddychają, a jednak całe ich życie zbudowane jest na decyzjach podjętych niegdyś przez kamienne twarze - z każdym słowem w jej głosie słychać było coraz większą gorycz.

- Naprawdę nie musisz tam wracać. Nawet jeśli Konoha stwierdzi, że to zdrada to i tak będziesz tu bezpieczna.

Kobieta odeszła od okna i usiadła na brzegu biurka ujmując zapieczętowany zwój i ostrożnie obracając go pomiędzy palcami.

- Cywile nie są objęci tak ścisłym prawem imigracyjnym jak wy. Nie jestem shinobi i nigdy już nim nie będę. Kilka osób w Wiosce ucieszyłoby się z pozbycia się mnie.

- Nigdy? To zabawne usłyszeć to z ust kogoś kto niemal codziennie powtarza mi, by nigdy nie mówić nigdy.

- Nie lubię myśleć o sobie jak o rzeczy, która nie ma prawa stanowienia o swoim istnieniu. W końcu zaczęłabym myśleć tak o innych, a potem tak właśnie ich traktować. To droga, z której nie jest łatwo zawrócić, A.

- Kiedy tu przybyłaś, byłaś zaledwie dzieckiem. Najpierw potraktowałem to jako obrazę. Przysłanie niedorostka jako konsula - prychnął. - Potem pomyślałem jednak o tych wszystkich dzieciach, które spotkałem, a które zabijały bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Ale nigdy nie spotkałeś dziecka, które skazywało na śmierć. To były jedynie narzędzia, nie ręce, które je dzierżą - kobieta zmilkła spoglądając na wyciśnięty w wosku symbol Liścia. - Ja w końcu stałabym się takimi rękoma. Czemu niemal wszyscy kaci, których znam są jednocześnie największymi ofiarami?

A podszedł do niej, również przyglądając się zapieczętowanym dokumentom.

- Jeszcze ich nie otworzyłaś?

- Po co, skoro znam ich zawartość? Moja kadencja dobiega końca. Kurtyna opada, a widzowie wracają do nudnej, szarej codzienności. Moi podkomendni nie będą już musieli cenzurować mojej poczty i zdawać innym raportów.

Raikage uśmiechnął się nieznacznie słysząc znudzenie w jej głosie. Gwardia ambasady zmieniała się co pół roku i co pół roku zmieniała się osoba, która pilnowała pani ambasador znacznie uważniej niż było to od niej wymagane.

- Wiesz, który to tym razem?

- Co za różnica, który skoro wiem dla kogo i z jakiego powodu zbiera informacje? To tylko kolejna misja, a ja nie mam zamiaru utrudniać nikomu życia.

Mężczyzna wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- A ja myślałem, że utrudnianie ludziom życia to twoje hobby.

- Dokładnie ludziom, nie ich narzędziom - skwitowała. Nastała cisza, której żadne z nich nie chciało przerwać. Burza kończyła się, lecz w oddali już słychać było grzmoty odbijające się w śród skał, zwiastujące następną.

- Wiesz, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak możesz wrócić. Zawsze znajdzie się tu miejsce, nie tylko dla ciebie.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie kolejny tej nocy grom.


	2. Pierwszy krok wstecz

Gwiazdy jasno świecił nad Wioską pogrążoną we śnie. Spokój i cisza były niemal wyczuwalne na koniuszku języka, tak jak kurz, którego tumany osiadały na licznych starych zwojach zapieczętowanych w archiwach ANBU. Pomarszczone ręce otworzyły kolejne drzwi prowadzące ku następnym schodom wiodącym jeszcze głębiej pod ziemie. Słowa skryte tutaj nigdy nie miały ujrzeć światła, obojętnie czy byłoby to światło dnia, czy nocy.

Sarutobi zatrzymał się przed wejściem do sali numer sto dwadzieścia osiem. To czego szukał spoczywało, na którejś z wielu stojących tam półek. Zakaszlał wchodząc do pomieszczenia, do którego nikt nie wchodził od ponad pięciu lat. Postawił żeliwny kaganek na stojącym pośrodku pokoju stole, by w jego nikłym świetle odszukać interesujący go zwój. Znalazł go niemal natychmiast, dokładnie pamiętając gdzie powinien być. Przystanął na moment zanim go ujął, zastanawiając się po co tu przyszedł, skoro doskonale znał jego zawartość. Rozdrażniony potrząsnął głową i podniósł go, otrzepując z kurzu. Zwój był czarny, tak jak wszystkie w tym pokoju. Zawierały one bowiem raporty, o których istnieniu wiedziało jedynie kilku najbardziej zaufanych shinobi ze specjalnego oddziału wywiadowczego. Nie kryły w sobie typowych meldunków składanych przez ninja po wykonaniu misji, a takie, które zostały stworzone dzięki specjalnemu genjutsu spisującemu narracje wspomnień.

Stare, drewniane krzesło zaskrzypiało pod ciężarem Hokage, który z ciężkim sercem wziął się za czytanie stron, które na trwałe zapisały się już w jego pamięci, mając nadzieję znaleźć coś, co wcześniej zostało przegapione.

* * *

_Misja wywiadowcza została ukończona bez jakichkolwiek strat po naszej stronie w przewidzianym czasie. Mój zespół udał się w wyznaczone przez zleceniodawcę miejsce, w którym miało zajść przekazanie dokumentów z Suny. Kantaro, wedle mego polecenia, został na czatach przed wejściem do jaskini._

_Nasza trójka wkroczyła do groty, w której czekał już na nas kontakt. Mizuhi, członek straży przybocznej daimio, a niegdyś nasz kamrat, uśmiechnął się na nasz widok. Spytałem się o hasło, które podał bez zastanowienia. Gdy podszedł do nas rozwinął zwój, by upewnić się, czy to w istocie ten, którego potrzebował. Młoda Inuzuka zesztywniała wtedy mówiąc, że w powietrzu czuć lekko słodki zapach, którego wcześniej tam nie było. W następnej chwili, zanim którekolwiek z nas zdążyło zareagować straciliśmy przytomność._

_Ocknąłem się w pierwszej chwili nie pamiętając ostatnich wydarzeń. Wzrok miałem zamglony, a mięśnie niemal bezwładne. Ledwo zdołałem otworzyć powieki, lecz o czymś więcej niż lekkie przekręcenie głowy nie miałem co marzyć. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie co się stało i próbowałem skupić się na rozpoznaniu zaistniałej sytuacji i odnalezieniu kompanów._

_Znajdowałem się w pieczarze bez okien i drzwi. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, chłodne i wilgotne, co wskazywało, że byłem się pod ziemią. Leżałem sparaliżowany na podłodze ze skrępowanymi nogami i rękoma związanymi za plecami. Obroża wokół mej szyi była przytwierdzona łańcuchem do sufitu. Metal, z którego zrobione były więzy, pochłaniał całą chakrę, nie pozwalając na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek jutsu._

_Nie wiedziałem ile czasu minęło zanim usłyszałem zgrzytnięcie. Łańcuch skracał się, boleśnie ciągnąc za obrożę. Podźwignął mnie w górę zatrzymując się dopiero, gdy nie dotykałem stopami podłogi. Po następnym zgrzytnięciu poczułem ruch powietrza. Przesuwałem się po czymś najwidoczniej przypominającym linię taśmową. Ściana rozsunęła się ukazując kamienny korytarz, oświetlony jedynie żarówkami zwisającymi gdzieniegdzie spod sufitu. Za następnym zakrętem linia zwolniła. Myślałem, że w końcu spotkam swych oprawców, zamiast nich poznałem jasne włosy nowo mianowanego junina z mego zespołu. Młody Yamanaka wisiał przede mną na podobnym urządzeniu. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że przed nim wiszą inni, nieznani mi ludzie. Za mną usłyszałem kolejny zgrzyt, który najpewniej zwiastował następnego powieszonego nieszczęśnika. Po głośniejszym szczęknięciu zaczęliśmy znów się przesuwać._

_Wszyscy byliśmy nadzy. Yamanaka drżał z zimna, a spod obroży na jego szyi powoli sączyła się krew. Bałem się, nie wstydzę przyznać się do tego. Byłem pewien, że nie czeka mnie nic więcej jak tylko śmierć. Gdyby głos nie odmawiał mi posłuszeństwa krzyknąłbym z przerażenia na widok, który zastał mnie po którymś z kolei zakręcie. Wjechaliśmy do wysokiego, kilkopoziomowego pomieszczenia, w którym biegło kilkadziesiąt stalowych szyn, z których zwisali ludzie. Całe dziesiątki, zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn przejeżdżało tamtędy znikając w rozchodzących się korytarzach. Wiele z nich miało na sobie blizny, niewyobrażalne nawet wedle standardów shinobi. Mój wzrok przykuła mała dziewczynka, nie mogła mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat, której obroża wrosła w rosnące ciało tworząc zlepek ciała, metalu i krwi. To nie było więzienie, nie była to nawet rzeźnia. Trafiłem wprost w ostatni krąg piekła._

_Kolejka przyspieszyła. Przeskakując w sąsiednie szyny. Sunęliśmy teraz ku górze. Wjechaliśmy w czarny nieoświetlony tunel. Kolejny zgrzyt zwiastował zatrzymanie się i zatrzaśnięcie się za nami ściany. Ludzie z przodu zaczęli kaszleć. W końcu i ja poczułem mdląco słodkawy zapach. Ponownie straciłem przytomność._

_Ocknąłem się tak samo jak wcześniej. Niestety tym razem aż za dobrze pamiętałem poprzednie wydarzenia. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Zwymiotowałem, o mało nie dusząc się własnymi wymiocinami. Drżałem, zarówno z zimna jak i ze strachu. Cały czas byłem pod działaniem silnych środków odurzających, które rozpylali w powietrzu. Dokładnie przeanalizowałem sytuację. Ucieczka była niemożliwa bez pomocy z zewnątrz._

_Roześmiałem się w duchu. Więc taki miał być mój koniec. Nie w walce, broniąc Wioski i tych, na których mi zależy, lecz zaszlachtowany jak świnia. Żałowałem tylko, że nigdy już nie zobaczę tych pięknych szaroniebieskich oczu, że nie powiem ich właścicielce jak ją kocham. Życie shinobi jest krótkie, zawsze sądziłem, że to wiem, ale dopiero teraz leżąc na zimnej, nagiej skale w pełni to pojąłem._

_Znów zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Ponownie zwymiotowałem, a mój oddech stał się płytki i nierówny. Dostałem ataku paniki jak nadzwyczajny genin!_

_- Spokojnie, już dobrze. Oddychaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze. To tylko efekt uboczny ich gazu._

_Nie wiedziałem czy mam omamy, czy naprawdę słyszę cichy, subtelny kobiecy głos. Po chwili konwulsje ustały i znów byłem w stanie normalnie oddychać. Wtedy znów go usłyszałem. Dobiegał z mej lewej strony, również z poziomu podłogi._

_- Nie martw się. Niedługo także będziesz mógł mówić - kobieta delikatnie roześmiała się. Nie był to jednak wesoły śmiech, a taki pełen współczucia i żalu. - Chyba powinnam ci pogratulować. Przeszedłeś pierwszy etap eksperymentów. To właśnie na nas robią. Badają nas jak szczury. Stąd moje niezdecydowanie. Im dłużej tu jestem, tym mocniej sądzę, że to ci nieszczęśnicy, którzy umarli podczas początkowej fazy lepiej na tym wyszli. Niedługo będziesz mógł się spodziewać wizyty. Szefowa oddziału zawsze chodzi i ogląda nowe okazy, które do niej trafiły._

_Zamilkła. Chciałem się odezwać, miałem tak wiele pytań, że nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć, a ona ucichła. Odetchnąłem głębiej. Nie słyszałem jej oddechu. A głos, którym mówiła miał w sobie dziwny pogłos, zupełnie jakby dochodził z odległego korytarza._

_Wtedy znów szczęknęły metalowe płyty. Podniesiono mnie, lecz jedynie tak, bym ukląkł. Ściana rozsunęła się ukazując stojącą w przejściu sylwetkę._

_- Gratuluję, młody shinobi! - znów kobiecy głos, lecz ten zupełnie nie przypominał delikatnej melodii jaką słyszałem wcześniej. Brzmiał raczej jak paznokcie drapiące tablicę w akademii. - Proszę, proszę. W końcu trafił mi się przystojniak. Już mogę powiedzieć, że świetnie będziemy się razem bawić. Takie wspaniałe ciało, że aż szkoda by pokrywały je blizny. Będę z tobą wyjątkowo ostrożna. Powinieneś być wdzięczny. Gdy umrzesz twe ciało będzie nadawało się do rozpoznania. Znaczy nadawałoby się, gdybyśmy nie palili wszystkich zużytych okazów._

_Przełknąłem ślinę. Kobieta pomachała mi i nacisnęła guzik zamykający ścianę. Twardo upadłem na ziemię. Jęknąłem. Znów mogłem poruszać ustami. Niestety nie udało mi się wydobyć z nich więcej niż kilku nieartykułowanych dźwięków._

_- Jesteś niecierpliwy - roześmiała się. Był to chyba najbardziej niedopasowany do okoliczności dźwięk jaki słyszałem, ale równocześnie nigdy nie słyszałem piękniejszego. - Dopiero za kilka godzin odzyskasz głos. Powinieneś oszczędzać siły, przydadzą ci się. Możesz mi mówić Akiko. Jestem pewna, że masz dużo pytań, ale na razie nie mogę na nie odpowiedzieć. Niedługo mnie zabiorą. Jeśli wrócę odezwę się do ciebie._

_Nie wiedziałem ile czasu leżałem w ciszy. Mogło być to zaledwie kilkadziesiąt minut jaki godzin. Głos wrócił mi, lecz wśród zimnych ścian brzmiał obco, jakby należał do kogoś zupełnie innego. Rozważałem słowa kobiety, która nazwała się Akiko. Powiedziała jeśli wróci, nie kiedy. Nie wyobrażałem sobie by nie usłyszeć już jej głosu. Był dla mnie niczym światło w tunelu, promyk nadziei. Zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, bym tak szybko stał się zależny od kogoś kogo nawet nie widziałem. Mógł to być przecież podstęp mający na celu zebranie informacji. Nie powinienem jej mówić nic istotnego, co mogłoby zaszkodzić Wiosce._

_- Witam z powrotem, mój nowy towarzyszu niedoli - mimo mych poprzednich rezolucji odetchnąłem, wiedząc, że nie pozostałem sam. - Wrócił ci głos?_

_-Tak - mówienie konkretnych rzeczy było trudniejsze niż przypuszczałem i zabierało mi dużo więcej czasu niż normalnie._

_- To dobrze. Jak się nazywasz?_

_- Kyoya - skłamałem natychmiast, na co odpowiedziała mi następną dawką perlistego śmiechu._

_- To nie jest twoje prawdziwe imię - nie było to pytanie tylko proste stwierdzenie faktu. - Zgaduję, że jesteś shinobim. Z jakiej wioski pochodzisz?_

_- A czy to ważne?_

_- Przypuszczam, że nie. Ja jestem z Ame, zatem obojętnie z jakiej wioski pochodzisz i tak jesteśmy wrogami. Nasz wspaniały wódz wojuje z każdym._

_- Czemu mi to mówisz? - nie potrafiłem jej zrozumieć, czemu przekazywała mi informacje o sobie skoro byliśmy nieprzyjaciółmi?_

_- A dlaczego nie? W każdej chwili mogę zginąć, nie uważasz, iż świadomość, że ktoś po mojej śmierci wspomni mnie chociaż raz jest pocieszająca? Z resztę nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty._

_- Rozumiem ale… jak w ogóle cię słyszę? Gdzie jesteś?_

_- W celi obok. W ścianie przy podłodze jest kratka ściekowa, można powiedzieć, że leżymy do siebie oko w oko. Poproszę następne pytanie. Czuję, że zaczynasz się rozkręcać._

_Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. Kobieta miała bezwątpienia ducha walki._

_- Jak długo tu jesteś Akiko-san? - tym razem zastanowiła się zanim odpowiedziała, a w jej głosie słychać było smutek._

_- Nie wiem dokładnie. Liczenie dni jest niemożliwe. Przeżyłam trzech twoich poprzedników jeśli to ci coś powie. Nie wiem co badają, ale ilość ofiar jest z pewnością wysoka. Najbardziej tęsknię za światłem. U mnie w domu słoneczne dni i tak są dość rzadkie, a teraz już pewnie nigdy nie ujrzę bezchmurnego nieba. Chciałabym zobaczyć naturalne światło chociaż jeszcze jeden raz._

_Nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć. Nic co przychodziło mi do głowy nie wydawało się właściwe._

_- Skoro mamy się nawzajem pamiętać to powinniśmy się lepiej poznać. Żadne zawodowe pytania, same bezlitosne, osobiste bzdety. Co ty na to?_

_Zgodziłem się. Zgodziłbym się na wszystko byle tylko zapomnieć o otaczającym nas horrorze. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. Od ulubionego koloru i deseru po ukochanych, których zostawiliśmy w domu. Ja opowiedziałem jej o swym życiu, ona zrewanżowała się tym samym. Nie podawała szczegółów, tak samo jak ja. Bardziej skupiła się na uczuciach i wspomnieniach jakie je ze sobą niosły. Przestawaliśmy kiedy jedno z nas zabierali. Ona dokładnie wiedziała kiedy to będzie. Mówiła, że ma to związek ze zmianą elektryczności zawiadującej urządzeniami. Kiedy zapytałem się czy jest shinobi typu sensorycznego jedynie roześmiała się i powiedziała, że chciała być zapamiętana jako człowiek, nie jako maszyna do zabijania. Po tym nie pytałem jej już o nic związanego z pracą._

_Raz widziałem ją. Zabrali nas oboje. Jechałem za nią, widziałem więc jedynie jej tył, ale w pamięć zapadły mi jej włosy. Czerwień wpadająca niemal w burgund kontrastowała w nich z licznymi pasmami, białymi niczym śnieg. Kiedy wróciliśmy tamtego dnia nie odpowiadała mi. Bałem się o nią, bałem się, że zostałem sam, że straciłem przyjaciółkę. Kiedy na chyba setne moje wołanie odpowiedziała cichym i niepewnym „Kyoya" sądziłem, że serce wyfrunie mi z piersi. Kiedy doszła do siebie zapytałem jakiego koloru ma oczy. Zaśmiała się i powiedziała, że pewnego dnia sam się przekonam._

_Zginąłbym gdyby nie ona. Wiedziałem to przez cały czas pobytu tam. Uratowała moją duszę. W rozrachunku okazało się, że również życie._

_W środku nocy obudziła mnie swym krzykiem. Mówiąc, że wyczuła jak ktoś wdarł się do budynku. Nie wiedziałem, czy to wróg czy sprzymierzeniec, ale wiedziałem, że to jedyna szansa byśmy mogli uciec. Zamilkliśmy w wyczekiwaniu kiedy oznajmiła, że obcy zbliżają się. Drzwi do mej celi uchyliły się. Nie słyszałem by ktokolwiek wszedł. Wtedy usłyszałem tuż nad ramieniem wyszeptane me prawdziwe imię. To byli ANBU. Rozkuli mnie. W chwili, w której opadły kajdany i poczułem rozprzestrzeniającą się po ciele chakrę wiedziałem, że teraz musi się udać, że będę mógł pokazać Akiko światło. Wtedy rozległ się alarm. Jeden ANBU zarzucił mnie sobie na plecy i pognał do wyjścia. Miałem za mało sił by im przeszkodzić. Nie słuchali gdy krzyczałem, że muszę po kogoś wrócić. Wokół rozgorzała bitwa, ale mi wciąż brzmiał w uszach jej śmiech. W chwili, w której poczułem na twarzy świeże powietrze i zobaczyłem gwiazdy pomyślałem jedynie, że ona już nigdy ich nie zobaczy._

* * *

Hokage zamknął oczy zwijając pergamin. Dokładnie pamiętał dni, które spędzili wówczas na poszukiwaniu drużyny ANBU, która zaginęła bez wieści. Z czwórki przeżył tylko jeden. Kantaro został zabity już przed jaskinią. Przed śmiercią zdążył wysłać jednak howańca, który dotarł do Konohy i poinformował ich o sytuacji. Inuzuka i Yamanaka zginęli podczas pierwszej tury eksperymentów. Kiedy po udanej misji ratunkowej wysłał następne oddziały desantowe odnalazły one jedynie zawalisko pełne gruzów i zwłok. Okazało się, że w obroże wmontowane były bomby. Nie wiedzieli czy ktokolwiek przeżył.

Sarutobi westchnął. Wtedy nie miał pojęcia, że nawet po tylu latach konsekwencje tych wydarzeń będą go prześladować. Odłożył zwój na miejsce, nie znajdując odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi by kurz na nowo pokrył sekrety, które nie bez powodu zostały zapomniane. I jego w tym głowa by one i im podobne takie pozostały.


	3. Długa droga do domu

Cykady zdawały się mieć własny, uniwersalny język, niezależny od miejsca w jakim słuchało się ich odgłosów. Przez lata bycia shinobi zwiedził już wszystkie kraje na kontynencie, ale te małe owady grały dokładnie tę samą melodię nie bacząc na szerokość ni wysokość geograficzną. To samo mógłby powiedzieć o gwiazdach. Świeciły jasno dla każdego, kto na nie spoglądał. Nieważne, gdzie się znajdował i kim był. On na przykład znajdował się teraz gdzieś w Kusagakure, zamiast w Kraju Błyskawic, gdzie jego miejsce. Raikage był dla niego wzorem, ale tym razem nie potrafił pojąć czemu kazał im ruszyć aż tak okrężną drogą. Wraz z C wypłynęli kilka dni temu do Krainy Ziemi, a stamtąd ich trasa wiodła przez Kusa aż do Konohy. Wszystko, to by nie musieć przeprawiać się przez terytorium Kiri, które, choć nieoficjalnie, obejmowało całe wschodnie morze. Wioska Ukryta we Mgle nie miała najlepszych stosunków zarówno z Liściem jak i Chmurą, a atak na ambasadora, który przez ostatnie lata zdołał znacznie poprawić relacje niegdysiejszych wrogów, był kuszącym aktem agresji. Darui słyszał także, że sama Konoha mogłaby chcieć pozbyć się młodej kobiety, będącej pod ich pieczą. W ten aspekt misji wolał się jednak nie zagłębiać. To była polityka. Coś co wykraczało poza jego zakres obowiązków. Nie licząc znacznej odległości nie napotkali na żadne przeszkody. Nic dziwnego, skoro oficjalna eskorta z zastępem shinobi i fałszywą panią ambasador ruszyła dzień wcześniej zupełnie inną drogą.

Zatem szli tak i szli i szli i jak dotąd nie było widać końca ich wędrówki.

- Gdzie jest Hikari-sama? - zapytał C, który właśnie obudził się, by przejąć wartę.

Mulat zamachał ręką, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę, dając do zrozumienia, że nieobecność ich podopiecznej nie jest powodem do zmartwień.

- Poszła się przejść. Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie jest. To ty jesteś sensorem, znajdź ją. Z resztą, tak na poważnie, co może jej się stać? Nie mogła odejść zbyt daleko. Poradzi sobie. Przepraszam jednak, jeśli się zmartwiłeś.

- To czy sobie poradzi, czy nie, jest nieistotne. Jest pod naszą opieką, a to jest misja i to wysoka rangą, a nie jakaś wycieczka krajoznawcza.

Darui ziewnął słuchając zdenerwowanego kompana, o co normalnie dość trudno, bowiem C był jednym z bardziej zrównoważonych ludzi jakich znał. Po przemowie na temat sumienności, blondyn zniknął w ciemnościach. Musiał ją najwidoczniej wyczuć i pośpieszył do ich miłej pani ambasador niczym wierny pies. W takich chwilach Darui na serio nie rozumiał czemu inni robili wkoło niej tyle szumu. Osobiście nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, z której nie potrafiłaby wyjść obronną ręką. Obojętnie czy za pomocą dobrze wymierzonej riposty, czy tego jej Spojrzenia. Swego czasu zastanawiał się czy młoda kobieta nie jest jakimś demonem, czy innym plugastwem. Żaden człowiek nie powinien mieć oczu, mogących tak wyprowadzić z równowagi drugą osobę. Ludzie nie lubią, kiedy zagląda im się w duszę, a to właśnie robiły te nieludzkie, niebieskie spodki, przypominające swym błękitem niebo. Wystarczyła sekunda, a można było przysiąc na wszelkie świętości, że znały każdy twój najmniejszy sekret, każdą żenującą tajemnicę. Każdą, kurka, błahostkę. Chciało się po prostu znaleźć najbliższy kamień i wpełznąć pod niego, a potem wykitować. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zniknie z jej pola widzenia. Nie, żeby jej nie lubił, ale wolał, aby jego tajemnice pozostałe jego własne.

* * *

Ani jedna chmura nie zasłaniała astralnych lampionów świecących nocą na nieboskłonie. Zarówno gwiazdy jak i księżyc lśniły w całej swojej krasie nad lasem i rzeką, płynącą wartkim nurtem w dole głębokiej rozpadliny, gdzieś w głębi Kusagakure. Nad rzeką tą rozciągał się potężny, kamienny most. Na skalistej balustradzie opierała się postać patrząca w dal. Nie zareagowała na młodego junina zbliżającego się do niej z troską w oczach.

C niepokoił się o kobietę jeszcze, zanim wyruszyli z Kumo. Był częścią jej straży przybocznej od ponad roku, ale spotkał ją przed tym jak zjawiła się w Chmurze. Od początku szanował ją, a przez ostatni rok coraz częściej myślał o niej jak o przyjaciółce. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że nie chciała wracać do domu, a wręcz bała się tego. Samo to napawało go odrazą do Konohy. Co takiego musieli robić tamtejsi ninja, by przestraszyć kogoś takiego jak ona?

Stał i wpatrywał się w nią nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Kobieta miała na sobie prosty ciemny strój podróżny przykryty czarnym, wełnianym płaszczem, który chronił ją przed zimnem. Jedynie alabastrowa skóra rąk skrzyżowanych na poręczy pokazywała, że pomimo ciepłego ubrania miała gęsią skórkę.

- Hikari-sama, nie powinnaś oddalać się od obozu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest ci zimno - skarcił, kładąc jej na ramionach swą pelerynę.

Nie protestowała. Otuliła się w nią szczelniej i podziękowała skinieniem głowy. Znów zaległa niezręczna cisza. Niezręczna przynajmniej dla niego. Ona wydawała się być spokojna tak jak zawsze, ale C znał ją zbyt dobrze. Pod twardą maską krył się nieprzerwanie obecny w jej oczach smutek. Zupełnie jakby wyparowała z niej cała wola życia, a codziennie rano wstawała jedynie z przyzwyczajenia. Mężczyzna zauważył w jej oczach łzy. Możliwe, że były spowodowane przenikliwym wiatrem ze wschodu, ale miał przeczucie, że naszedł ją w jednej z tych nielicznych chwil, w których pozwalała sobie czuć. C taktownie, choć z trudem odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że powinien się od niej odsunąć. Nigdy nie patrzył na nią jak na dyplomatę z odległego kraju, zazwyczaj jak na kogoś, komu należy się wszelki szacunek, czasami jak na przyjaciółkę, ale ostatnio spoglądał na nią jak na kobietę. Atrakcyjną kobietę, której blade promienie księżyca dodawały jedynie blasku, grając barwami na białych włosach, w których gdzieniegdzie widać było szkarłatne pasma. Musiał powstrzymać chęć odgarnięcia jednego z nich z jej twarzy. Przypomniało mu się co powiedział mu przed podróżą Raikage.

- Pragnę przypomnieć, że propozycja Raikage-sama wciąż jest aktualna. W każdej chwili możemy zawrócić, jeśli nie chcesz wracać do Konohy, Hikari-sama.

- Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę tam wracać - odpowiedziała próbując jeszcze bardziej owinąć się w płaszcz jonina. - Po prostu boję się tego co tam zastanę, ale muszę wrócić dokładnie z tego samego powodu. Mam tam kilka ważnych osób, które zostawiłam już na zbyt długo.

- W Kumo jest dużo miejsca, a jestem pewien, że Raikage nie miałby nic przeciwko gdybyśmy przyprowadzili z sobą jeszcze kilka osób, za które byłabyś gotowa ręczyć. Jeśli tylko udałoby się nam dostać do Liścia niezauważo…

Kobieta pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, C. Mam wielu wspaniałych przyjaciół i jednocześnie strasznie nieszczęśliwe życie. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że nie wiem czym sobie zasłużyłam na jedno i drugie. Paradoks - westchnęła. - Całe moje życie to jeden wielki, pieprzony paradoks.

Blondyn niezręcznie poklepał ją po plecach.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Hikari-sama. Na końcu zawsze wszystko jakoś się układa.

- To nie jest najlepsze miejsce na wygłaszanie takich tez.

- Pani? - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc co ma na myśli.

- Tu zginął mój przyjaciel. Właściwie to był mój pierwszy przyjaciel. Najzabawniejsze, że gdyby nie zdjęcia, nie pamiętałabym nawet jak dokładnie wyglądał. Należał do drużyny geninów, która zazwyczaj się mną opiekowała. Gdy zginął miałam cztery lata.

- Słyszałem o bitwie o most Kannabi podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny. Zespół Żółtego Błyska zniszczył go, skutecznie odcinając trakt zaopatrzeniowy Iwy. Nie wiedziałem, że były jakieś ofiary.

- A kiedy ich nie ma? Wtedy zginął młody Uchiha - Hikari uśmiechnęła się na jego wspomnienie. - Obito był moim bohaterem. Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi małej księżniczki tatusia. Nosił mnie na baranach i ratował przed złym Bakashim. Wtedy mi to wystarczyło. Dopiero po latach zrozumiałam, że był jednym z najwspanialszych ludzi jakich dane mi było poznać.

- Dlatego tu przyszłaś - w końcu zrozumiał.

- Obito nie ma prawdziwego grobu. Pozostało po nim tylko nazwisko, jedno ze zbyt wielu wyrytych na pomniku poległych. W czasie wojny nikt nie przejmował się ciałami zabitych. Było ich na to za dużo - dodała, a jej wzrok rozproszył się, jakby skupiony na odległym wspomnieniu.

- Tamte czasy dawno minęły. Od lat panuje pokój.

- Ale na jak długo? Mam złe przeczucia, C. Czara nienawiści napełnia się. Potrzeba już tylko kilku kropel, by się przelała i wywołała piekło… Przepraszam - westchnęła. - Obito nie byłby zadowolony, że kalam miejsce jego spoczynku smutną miną i ponurym krakaniem. Lepiej wracajmy do obozu. Darui pewnie się niepokoi.

Mężczyzna prychnął krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Szczerze w to wątpię. On i tak uważa całą misję za wycieczkę krajoznawczą. Dla niego to okazja do rozrywki.

- W takim razie za trzy dni z rana lepiej skonfiskuj jego pieniądze. Jeśli dalej będziemy podróżować tym tempem, to we wtorek wieczorem dotrzemy do Tanzaku.

- Musielibyśmy zboczyć z drogi i to sporo. Miasto Tanzaku jest…

- Idealnym miejscem, gdzie mogę się odprężyć przed dotarciem do Liścia. Oh daj spokój C. Naprawdę odmówisz skazańcowi jego ostatniego życzenia? - zapytała, biorąc go pod rękę i wytaczając ciężkie armaty, czyli lekko wysuwając dolną wargę. - Obiecuję, że będę grzeczna.

- To nie o ciebie się martwię Hikari-sama, a o Daruiego. Nie wiadomo co strzeli mu do głowy.

- Przesadzasz, na ogół jest bardzo rozsądny.

- I właśnie to „na ogół" mnie martwi.

* * *

Hikari musiała przyznać, że tego jej brakowało. Życia. W ukrytych wioskach, shinobi i ich rodziny stanowili sporą część społeczeństwa. Społeczeństwa, w którym czyny wiodły za sobą przeważnie śmierć. Była wszechobecna w świecie ninja. Zabijało się, by nie zostać zabitym, a tych, którym się nie udało zastępowało się następnym narzędziem. Miasta takie jak Tanzaku były całkiem inne. Panowało tu życie. Wszechogarniające i tętniące z każdego podejrzanego zakamarka. Było to miejsce hazardu i rozpusty, którym władał jedynie chaos. Ludzie nie martwili się tym co będzie następnego dnia, choć często miało to coś wspólnego z lukami pamięci, brakiem spodni i portfela. Tutaj nikt nie myślał o śmierci, patrząc się w prowokacyjnie uwypuklone piersi dziwek.

Dziewczyna przypięła do pasa portfel. W miejscach takich jak to nie brakowało również kieszonkowców. Kilka osób odetchnęło z ulgą, kiedy wstała od stołu pokerowego w jednym z licznych kasyn. Wśród nich był C, który po kilku drinkach traktował swą podopieczną jak kogoś, kto właśnie zabrał mu wszystkie oszczędności. Hikari uwielbiała poker. Gdy była mała dziadek wieczorami starał zmienić ją w pokerowego wygę. Z czasem mu się udało, ku rozpaczy jej ojca i oburzeniu jego żony.

Niebieskie oczy powędrowały po pozostałych okupantach pokoju, który robił wrażenie kompletnie wypełnionego tak ludźmi, jak i dymem. Najbardziej kopciły fajki, a śmierdziały cygara. Światło padało wyłącznie na blaty stołów, wokół panował półmrok, z którego korzystali mężczyźni obłapiający po kątach gejsze. Darui wtapiał się w tło podejrzanego półświatka całkiem nieźle. Tutejsi bywalcy byli przyzwyczajeni do shinobich potrzebujących nieco relaksu. Mulat z wściekłym uwielbieniem obstawiał czternastkę przy stole ruletki, która co jakiś czas o dziwo wychodziła, powiększając leżącą przed nim stertę żetonów. To zaś przyciągało jeszcze więcej krążących wokół przystojnego junina kobiet, które wybrały go sobie na dzisiejszą zdobycz.

Upewniwszy się, że jej kompani są zajęci wymknęła się bocznym wyjściem do zaułka na tyłach kasyna. Tak skoncentrowała się na świeżym powietrzu, że nie zauważyła opartej o framugę kobiety, którą niechcący popchnęła. Dziewczyna miała się zapytać, czy wszystko z nią w porządku słysząc nienaturalnie płytki oddech, ale w porę spojrzała w dół. Spod obszernego, eleganckiego kimona wystawała część postaci, która wyczuwszy zmniejszone zainteresowanie klientki wyłoniła się ze zwałów materiału. Hikari nie mogła zmusić się, by dłużej patrzeć w duże atramentowe oczy, w których wyraźnie widać było strach przed nie wypełnieniem należycie obowiązków i niezadowoleniem klientki. Chłopiec z obawą przygryzł wargę, która w nikłym świetle dochodzącym z głównej alei lśniła wilgocią kobiecych soków spływających mu po brodzie. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok i pośpiesznie udała się w stronę wyjścia z uliczki. Dzieciak sprzedający się na ulicy nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat! Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i zerknęła za siebie, ale kobieta już wpychała małą głowę pełną ciemnych włosów z powrotem między swoje uda.

Była wściekła. Chciała wstąpić do Tanzaku, by zapomnieć o tym, co czeka ją w Wiosce, ale widok nieszczęśliwego dziecka uzmysłowił jej, że nie może dłużej uciekać. Założyła na głowę kaptur i ruszyła przed siebie manewrując między przechodniami ściśniętymi na brudnych ulicach. Ktoś mógłby uznać ją za bezduszną. W końcu, kto zostawiłby tak dziecko mając sakiewkę wypełnioną brzęczącymi monetami? Rozejrzała się z pogardą po otaczających ją ludziach. Oni wszyscy, by tak postąpili, lecz z zupełnie innych powodów niż ona. Oni nie zwróciliby na niego uwagi, mając go za ulicznego śmiecia. Hikari wiedziała, że jej pomoc znaczyłaby dla niego śmierć. Tak urządzony był ten padół. Sprawiedliwość, jeśli kiedykolwiek istniała, dawno opuściła świat ludzi. Słabi byli wykorzystywani przez silnych, a kiedy przestawali być użyteczni byli wyrzucani jak śmieci, którymi w istocie byli. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś chciała to naprawić, iż sądziła, że to w ogóle możliwe, żałosne.

Z czasem, kiedy dotarła do celu zdążyła się już uspokoić. Stała przed małym barem rybnym na obrzeżach miasta, z dala od tętniącego nocnym życiem centrum. Przed kantyną, na kartonowym pudle siedział starzec obok, którego stała plansza shogi. Młoda kobieta zatrzymała się tuż przed nim.

- Może partyjkę ze starcem na rozruszanie mózgownicy, jaśnie pani? Tylko pięćdziesiąt ryo - zaproponował, wyszczerzając usta w bezzębnym uśmiechu.

Rzuciła mu banknot, który niemal natychmiast zniknął w połatanej szacie i usiadła po drugiej stronie planszy. Nie zastanawiając się wykonała pierwszy ruch zamieniając gońca z wieżą.

- Ciekawe zagranie - skomentował starzec.

- Dobrze wiesz, że budowa zamku mino to moja ulubiona strategia. A może przez ostatnie kilka lat prócz ostatniego zęba straciłeś również pamięć? - zapytała zgryźliwie, nie zdejmując wzroku z planszy.

Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu, by zajrzeć pod kaptur zasłaniający twarz kobiety. Zobaczywszy znajome niebieskie ślepia rzucił jej banknot z powrotem, wstał niezgrabnie i zaczął zbierać się do odejścia.

- Bez obrazy panienko, ale nie mam zamiaru tracić na ciebie całej nocy. W tym czasie zdążę ograć przynajmniej dziesięciu głupców.

Dziewczyna zgarnęła mu sprzed nosa ostatni pionek, nim ten zdołał schować go do pudełka.

- Nie widzieliśmy się od tylu lat, a ty najzwyczajniej uciekasz. Nieładnie. Nie zechcesz poświęcić mi nawet pięciu minut, ze względu na stare czasy?

Starzec przełknął ślinę. W niebieskich oczach czaiła się dawka szaleństwa, którą ich właścicielka w każdej chwili mogła uwolnić. Od początku powinien wiedzieć, że nie ma wyboru. Usiadł, rozłożył pionki na planszy dokładnie tak jak stały wcześniej i bez chwili wahania przestawił gońca. Ona zrobiła to samo. Później nastała jego kolej. Grali tak bez słowa przez kolejne dziesięć minut. W końcu starzec nie wytrzymał.

- Czego chcesz?

- A jak myślisz? Nie było mnie prawie pięć lat, a nie lubię niespodzianek.

- W zasadzie nie czekają cię żadne istotne „niespodzianki" - powiedział po chwili, przesuwając srebrnego generała. - Sarutobi nic się nie zmienił. Prowadzi Wioskę tak jak zawsze. Ostatnio nawet Danzo-sama się nie wychyla. Wszystko jakoś brnie do przodu.

- A Jinchuriki?

Starzec badawczo rzucił okiem na dziewczynę sam nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać.

- Kilka tygodni temu został geninem. Wielu mieszkańcom się to nie podobało, ale zostali uciszeni. Wszystko u tego podrostka w porządku… podobnie jak u drugiego - dodał, czym zyskał sobie mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Roześmiał się pod nosem. - Zrobiłaś się przewidywalna, panienko.

- Na twoim miejscu lepiej dobierałabym słowa, Sito-san. Gdyby Danzo dowiedział się, że jego stara suka żyje, ba, nawet szczeka, mógłby kazać nowemu miotowi ją zagryźć. A to byłaby straszna szkoda, nie uważasz?

Pomarszczona twarz zadrgała, a nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać wybuchła rechoczącym, bezzębnym chichotem.

- Doprawdy pani ambasador, słowa godne ninja. Doradzam zmianę kariery. W cywilu ci nie do twarzy. Spójrz na siebie - z każdym słowem w jego głosie słychać było coraz większe rozbawienie. - Co się stało z małą dziewczynką, która wraz z przyjaciółmi chciała zmienić świat? Skończyłaś dokładnie tak jak cała reszta dzieci. Dorosłaś. Rzeczywistość obdarła cię z naiwności, że cokolwiek da się zrobić. Dlatego ten świat się nie zmienia. Bo tak naprawdę nikt nie próbuje. W tym wszystkim tylko jedno jest dobre. To, że wasz kumpel zginął, zanim zdołał zobaczyć czym się stałaś. Może jednak istnieje jakaś sprawiedliwość.

Hikari wstała bez słowa i odeszła.

- A co z pieniędzmi? Nie dokończyliśmy, należy mi się pięćdziesiąt ryo - wrzasnął, nim zniknęła za rogiem.

- Zniedołężniałeś do reszty Sito - wskazała mu planszę. - I nie istnieje coś takiego, jak sprawiedliwość.

Starzec wściekły rzucił planszą w ścianę, rozsypując po ulicy wszystkie pionki. Nawet nie zauważył, jak doprowadziła do tego, że wygrałaby następny ruchem.

* * *

Palce zmarzły mu na kość. Myślał, że uda mu się zarobić na stare buty, ale teraz nie wiedział nawet jak wiązał koniec z końcem po tym jak miesiąc temu klient zrobił się agresywny, a on nie zdołał się jeszcze podnieść z klęczek, by móc ochronić twarz. Ze złamanym nosem i fioletową twarzą, ledwo udawało mu się znaleźć kogoś na tyle pijanego, komu nie robiłoby to różnicy. Ale teraz sprawy zaczynały wyglądać lepiej. Opuchlizna zeszła, a i nos nie wyglądał już tak źle. Jeśli tylko dopisze mu szczęście przed zimą będzie mógł sprawić sobie nową kapotę.

Odskoczył czując na ramieniu drobną jak na dorosłego dłoń. Stała za nim postać, która wcześniej przeszkodziła mu w alejce przy „Białej magnolii". Przypuszczał, że to kobieta, ale tutaj nigdy nic nie było pewne. Sam wystarczająco wiele razy się już o tym przekonał. Wolał kobiety. Po nich nie miał problemów z chodzeniem.

- Witam panienkę - ukłonił się. - W jaki sposób mógłbym służyć? Jedynie za sto ryo spe…

- Ile za noc? - zapytała.

Nie podobała mu się ta kobieta. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył emanowało z niej obrzydzenie. To nie był typ, z którym na co dzień miał do czynienia.

- Obawiam się, że nie...

- Powiedz swemu „opiekunowi", że płacę tysiąc ryo. Będę czekać przy tamtej strzelnicy - poleciła, po czym odeszła we wskazanym kierunku.

Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Musiał się jakoś z tego wykaraskać. Tysiąc ryo to więcej niż Ojciec żądał jako odszkodowanie za nieodwracalne zniszczenie jednego z jego dzieci. Taka suma znaczyła, że opiekun nie powinien się spodziewać, że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy.

- Na co czekasz? - zapytała gruba kobieta, która dzisiaj pilnowała tej ulicy. - Przynieś mi pieniądze i leć za panią. I tylko nie narób nam wstydu.

Musiała wszystko słyszeć. Teraz nie miał już wyboru. Nie wiedział, co szykowała dla niego dziwna kobieta, ale wolał zaryzykować z nią niż rozwścieczyć Ojca. Wtedy czekałaby go tylko śmierć, ale zanim, by jej zaznał pragnąłby jej już bardziej niż powietrza. Nie raz widział co działo się z niegrzecznymi dziećmi. Zawsze, kiedy miała kogoś spotkać Kara, zwoływano wszystkie szczurki do nory, by zrozumiały co czeka je za niesubordynację.

Tak zatem po zapłaceniu opiekunce poszedł za kobietą, która nie zważając nawet czy za nią nadąża dziarskim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Zaprowadziła go do hotelu w centrum, w którym mieszkali co bardziej podejrzani turyści. Po tym jak wpuściła go do pokoju traktowała go jak powietrze. Zamknęła się w łazience i nie wychodziła przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, chłopiec zaczął się rozbierać.

- Przestań.

O mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry. Nie słyszał, kiedy wróciła do pokoju. Zamrugał. Kobieta stojąca przed nim nie wyglądała na taką, która musi płacić za sex. Po pierwsze była młodsza niż przypuszczał, po drugie dużo ładniejsza. Mężczyźni ustawialiby się w kolejce, gdyby tylko zechciała obdarzyć ich spojrzeniem. Czegoś od niego chciał. Czegoś, czego był pewien, że nie chce dać.

- Co mam w takim razie robić, panienko? - zdołał z siebie wydusić przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cię kupiłam? - zapytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Tak, panienko.

- To, że nie masz rodziców jest jasne. Masz jakieś rodzeństwo?

- Nie, panienko.

- Dobrze, to ułatwi sprawę, a teraz słuchaj uważnie i zapamiętaj, bo nie będę powtarzać. To, że dobre rzeczy przydarzają się dobrym ludziom to bzdura. Sprawiedliwość nie istnieje. Zbyt wielu niewinnych ludzi cierpi, by mogło być inaczej. Zbyt wiele modłów pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. I z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej. Codziennie ignorujemy jak bardzo ten świat naprawdę jest wybrakowany, wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Nie ułoży się. Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie. Rozumiesz?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

- Tak, panienko.

- Dobrze - usadowiła się wygodnie na fotelu. - Kładź się do łóżka i śpij. Jeśli jesteś głodny na stole są kanapki. Wypocznij. Rano dwóch shinobi zabierze cię do Kumo.

Po tych słowach zamknęła oczy, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, a nogi wyciągnęła w przód i poszła spać.

- Ale… jak to?

Z westchnieniem spojrzała na niego, po raz setny zastanawiając się co właściwie robi.

- Słuchaj mały…

- Nie nazywam się „mały" - zaprotestował. Miał tego dość. Jeśli chciała go wypatroszyć niech lepiej zrobi to od razu, a nie znęca się nad nim.

- To jak się nazywasz nie ma znaczenia. Masz szczęście, że mam podły humor, to wszystko. Rano wyruszysz do Kumo, by zacząć nowe życie. I lepiej dopilnuj, by go nie spieprzyć, bo nie dostaniesz następnej szansy, rozumiesz?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź na dobre zamknęła oczy, odmawiając jakiejkolwiek dalszej konwersacji. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nieśmiało podszedł do stołu i widząc leżące na nim kanapki ostrożnie wziął jedną z nich. Powąchał, ale nie poczuł niczego podejrzanego, nie licząc zbyt dużej ilości warzyw jak na jego gust. Nim zdołał zjeść ją do końca zasnął.

* * *

- Niech ja ją dorwę. Odstawię ją do Konohy, wypełnię misję, a potem ją zabiję.

- Przepraszam za kolegę. Gdy za dużo wypije traci panowanie nad sobą.

- To nie ty szukałeś jej przez cztery godziny!

- I nawet jej nie znalazłeś. To kicha, stary.

- Wiem, że to kicha.

- Możecie być ciszej? - zapytała nie podnosząc się z fotela, gdy otworzyli drzwi. - Słychać was już z parteru. Obudzicie go.

- Przepraszam, prze pani.

- Hikari-sama, co ty wyprawia… kogo obudzimy? - zapytał C, który momentalnie wytrzeźwiał widząc siedzącą kobietę.

Wskazała na chłopca śpiącego w najlepsze na łóżku.

- Przepraszam, Hikari-sama, ale skąd wzięłaś tego malca - zapytał Darui, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- Kupiłam go - wzruszyła ramionami, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. - Zabierzecie go do Kumo. Prześlę pieniądze na jego utrzymanie. Na stole są kanapki, jeśli jesteście głodni.

Jej mała dygresja na końcu zupełnie wytrąciła ich z równowagi. Z ciężkim sercem usiedli przy stole dojadając resztki. Wiedzieli, że młoda kobieta nie zmieni zdania obojętnie co, by powiedzieli. Z resztą byli pewni, że w Wiosce chłopcu będzie wiodło się o wiele lepiej niż do tej pory.

- Policzymy ci za to jak za kolejną eskortę, Hikari-sama - ostrzegł blondyn.

- Nie wspominając, że jesteś mi winna cztery tysiące - wtrącił Darui.

- Jakim cudem? Przez całą noc nie odszedłeś od ruletki. Chyba, że coś się zmieniło po moim wyjściu?

- Nie - zapewnił C. - Nie udało mi się go oderwać od stołu nawet, kiedy zorientowałem się, że znikłaś.

- Przepraszam Hikari-sama, ale to twoja wina. Powiedziałaś mi, że jeśli zobaczę blondynkę z wielkimi piersiami i ze świnką, to mogę grać z nią do upadłego, bo ona zawsze przegrywa.

- Ale to nie tyczy się każdej cycatej blondynki. Nie mówiąc, że ta którą widziałam w kasynie miała na smyczy mopsa, a nie prosiaka. Ile właściwie wypiłeś?

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Po dziesiątym kieliszku przestałem liczy… - mulat złapał się za głowę. - Przepraszam Hikari-sama, ale nie czuję się za specjalnie.

- Gdy o tym wspomniałeś, to ja też jestem dziwnie senny - zawtórował mu C.

- To naturalne. Wsadziłam w jedzenie środek nasenny.

- Co?! - wrzasnęli, ale obaj upadli na podłogę, gdy chcieli się podnieść.

- Lepiej będzie jak resztę drogi pokonam sama - wyjaśniła kucając nad ich głowami. - Dzięki za wszystko chłopaki, serio. Podziękujcie też ode mnie A i Killer B.

- Kicha… - Darui ledwo zdążył to wymruczeć, nim do reszty zmorzył go sen.


End file.
